A new day has come...
by Emperess Shiro-Shinju
Summary: RP+HY. the gundam guys and relena have crashed on somekind of island and the enemy comes to destroy them! one shot short song fic. the song is by celine dion. i messed up in the begginINg of the fic so dont get confused with it.READ AND REVIEW!!


Hey its me empress shiro shinju and im here with my third fic!! it's a song fic(the song is by celine dion) and its going to be a one shot short fic, well unless someone gives me an idea and I decide to put on more chapters. I dunno why but this song depresses me very much so I decided to make it a depressing fic because well the song is depressing. Read and review! thanx

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~

  


A new day has come…

"TIME TO WAKE UP!!." Duo yelled coming out of the crashed airplane. He heard a bunch of grunts and groans. The night before they were carrying there gundams on an airplane but the weight was too heavy so the airplane crashed and they had to spend the night in it. Luckily no-one was hurt and the gundams were not damaged. "what about miss relena?" quatre asked stretching out. "well ummmm…I KNOW SHE COULD RIDE WITH HEERO!" duo yelled. Then he felt something cluck his head. "hey what did you do that for?" duo asked relena while rubbing his head. She just gave him a look like he was stupid or something and grabbed her shoe. "would you people shut up!! Some people want to sleep you know!!!" Wufei yelled. "Its time to get up anyway!" duo yelled. "hey does anyone know what time it is?" duo asked. "judging by the suns movement and position I say that it would be around 7:30." Trowa said standing next to a kettle with food cooking in it. "hey where did you come from?" duo asked. He just shrugged and stirred the food he was making. "get the others breakfast is done." Trowa said. "ok ill get wufei, someone else could get heero." Duo said going into the plane. "you never know what he will do to you in the morning!" he yelled. "GET UP WUFFIE!" he yelled and ran out the plane as fast as you can say one. "ARGHHHH MAXWELL CALL ME THAT NAME ONE MORE TIME AND ILL KATANA YOUR GIRLY BAID OFF!" he yelled obviously mad. "hey this girly braid has a lot of history!" he yelled back sticking his tongue out. "ok guys settle down." Quatre said handing them bowls. "Who's getting heero?" duo asked. Everyone backed up refusing to go and wake him up. "fine ill get him." Relena said giving her bowl to quatre. "ok that's great go and wake up the person that threatens to kill you everyday." Wufei said. "do you want to get him?" she asked. "he nodded no. "then I'd suggest you shut up." She said and walked into the plane. "where is he?" she asked herself checking the passenger seats one more time. She opened the door to the storage area and found him typing away on his computer. He glanced over and saw her leaning against the door. "umm…breakfast is ready so if you want to get some then umm…" she said looking down blushing. He then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He grabbed his green tank top and put it on. "ok." He said in his monotone voice and walked past relena and out the door. 'thank god that is over.' She said to herself and blushed even more at seeing him without a shirt. She was wearing her pajama's which were a pair of navy booty shorts ( I always wear them to bed if I run out of pajama's or something.) and a gray tank top. They were the only things that she had to where so she wore them. "good morning he-man!" duo said handing him a bowl. "wow I cant believe it! Relena is still alive!" duo said. He felt someone cluck his head again. "OOOOWW!! "he yelled holding his head. "ok that's it." Duo said and threw her shoe in the woods. Then he stuck his tongue out at her. "that's ok." She said. "I have plenty more from wear that came from." She said with a grin on her face. Duo pouted. "whats for breakfast/" duo asked. "rice." Trowa simply said. "oh ok. Do we have any soy sauce?" duo asked. "no." trowa said. "oh…darn." Duo said. "ok lets eat!" duo said as he took the bowl and swallowed everything in one gulp. "im going for a walk." Relena said as she put her bowl down. "but you hardly ate anything." Quatre said putting his chopsticks in his bowl. "im usually not hungry in the morning so duo can have mine." She said as she started out into the forest. "don't get lost!" duo yelled and scarffed hers down too.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ in the forest~~~~~~~~~~~`*~~~~~~~~~~~

"its so beautiful out here." Relena said as she looked around. There were many different colored birds and trees filled with fruit like mangos and figs and a lot more. She took off her back pack and filled it with different She walked farther and saw a beautiful waterfall. "wow." She said as she looked at the bottom of the fall. She then walked down to the bottom and saw and little pool at the bottom. "mabey I should take a swim…" she thought. "no-one will see me." She said as she took off her tank top and dove in the water.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ where all the g-boys are~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

" relena has been gone for a long time." Quatre said sipping his coffee. "yeah about 20 minutes." Trowa said. "hey I told her not to get lost and what does she do? Get lost." Duo said shaking his head and putting like 20 millions teaspoons of sugar in his coffee. "I think that its better if she is gone." Wufei said. "ill go look for her." Heero said in a monotone voice and walked in the forest. "I hope she not lost ." he said to himself. He bent down and saw footprints that were about a size 7. He followed the trail which lead to a waterfall and went down a steep rocky hill. 'she must have went down here' he said to himself as he started to go down the hill. When he arrived at the bottom the atmosphere was misty from the water and he heard splashing that all the sudden stopped. "who is there?" she yelled and covered her chest with her arms. The waterfall was so loud that he couldn't here her calling and kept following the footsteps. He didn't see the pond infront of him because of the mist and stepped right in it. "Whose there?!?!" she asked frantically and looked around. 'mabey its an alligator.' She said and scared herself. She felt something touch her shoulder and freaked out. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME AHH!!!!!!" she yelled and was hitting the thing who grabbed her shoulder. The mist finally rose and found out that it was heero who touched her shoulder. She was relived and wanted to hug him for a minute but then got angry. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled. She found him turned around. "hey whats wrong?" she asked and looked over to see his face which was really red. "hey I didn't hit you that hard did I?" she asked. He furiously nodded his head no. "then what is it?" she asked. Then she looked down and found out why he was red. "AHHHH!!!!!" she yelled as she covered her chest with her arms and lowered herself into the water until it was up to her neck. Now she herself was red too. She swam over to where the land was and looked for her shirt. She looked around all over the place but couldn't find it. Heero got out of the water and tried his best not to look at her. He turned around and waited for her to put her shirt on. "oh my god." She said. "what?" he asked turning his head slightly. "I cant find my shirt." She said frantically. Then she looked in the water and saw it being led into the waterfall. "AHHH!!!! What am I supposed to do?" she said and put her fruit filled backpack infront of her. "here." Heero said as he took off his shirt and gave it to her. "ummm thanks." She said as she turned around and put the shirt on. Heero took one more glance at her nearly nude self and finally took his eyes off of her. She had a drop dead body that duo would go crazy over if he ever saw it. "okay I guess we should go." Relena said still red and flung the backpack over her shoulder. "yeah." He said and followed her. They made it to the top of the hill and relena's back was starting to hurt. Heero could tell that she was in pain so he took that backpack off of her and put it on his shoulder. "thanks." She said again and cracked her back. "I can carry it if you want me to." Relena said sticking her arm out. "no its fine I have it." He said. "what do you have in here anyway? Some kind of animal or something?" he asked. "no I have some tropical fruit a compass and a gun." She said. He looked at her surprised. "YOU have a gun?" he asked. "hehehe yeah." She said laughing lamely. "why would you bring one of those?" he asked. "well you never know when a terrorist or some bad person tries to kill or kidnap you." She said happily. "oh I see." he said. He was about to say 'ill protect you' but he caught himself before he could say it. "yeah we're there!" she yelled as she happily ran to the plane. "hey look whose back…WITH HEEROS SHIRT ON!?!?!" duo said loudly. "oh… well I was swimming and I lost my shirt because the currents of the water took it." She said. "and heero was nice enough to lend me his." She said and looked at heero who gently dropped the back pack on the ground. "thank heero." She said and bowed. "im going to change." She said and went into the airplane. She came back out with a pair of black swooshy shorts and a blue tank top. (shes out in the wildernesss so whats the point of wearing nice clothing?) Then she walked up to heero and gave him his shirt back. "thank you…again." She said for like the forth time. "your welcome." He said as he took his shirt and put it on. It was already around 10 pm. "its starting to get hot." Quatre said and starting fanning himself ."I think that ill make a fruit slushy." She said as she got knives out of the airplane and cut the fruits peels off. She had kiwi's, mango's, banana's, grapes, and pineapple. She cut all of the fruits up and put them into a blender. As soon as all the fruits were blended she put in the ice and sugar and blended it again. She put the drink in the cups and handed them out. She walked up to heero who was on the other side of everyone and gave him one. "here heero." She said and smiled warmly. "Thank you." He said and started to get a little pink. "your welcome!" she said and smiled again. Now his face was really red. 'whats wrong yuy?!?' he said to himself. A faint beeping was heard in the storage area. "whats that sound?" she asked. Then his eyes glared and he ran into the storage area. Relena, being relena, followed him. "whats wrong?" she asked. He just looked at her and opened the vid message. "good day heero. i trust that everything is going well. the enemy is coming to your crash area so be on guard. Im sorry that I cannot give you the exact time but I am sure that they will be there soon. Good luck." Dr.j said and the message ended. Heero got up and ran out the door as fast as you can think. "The enemy is coming so suit up!" heero yelled. It was too late.They were already there dropping bombs. 'relena…' he thought and ran into the aircraft to get her. "HURRY UP YUY!" wufei yelled and ran to get his gundam. "Come on!' heero yelled as he picked her up and ran out the door. "whhats going to happen?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know." He said and ran into the forest. He took some kind of control out of his pocket and pressed a button. His gundam all the sudden rose out of the ground. Heero looked back and saw the soldiers were catching up to them. 

~A new day...  
A new day...  
I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come~  


"Get in the cockpit! hurry!" he yelled. "but what about you?" she asked now crying. "don't worry about me." He said caringly wiping away her tears. "Go now!" he yelled and kissed her on the lips. She nodded and was carried up by some kind of life thing. When she got in the cockpit the lift went back down for heero. 

~Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear~  


"There he is get him!" the soldiers yelled and began to shoot at him. He jumped up and grabbed the lift as it started to go up. 

~Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you~  


"Heero your going to make it!" she yelled happily. He was halfway in the air when all the sudden…BOOM! Some guy with a sniper rifle got him in the back. 

~Hush, now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love~

"HHHEEEERRROOOO!!! NNOOOOOO!!!" she yelled with all of her heart as she saw him fall to the ground holding his hand out towards her. "NNOOOOO!!! PLEASEDONT LEAVE ME!!" she yelled again crying. He finally fell to the ground lifeless. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she yelled once more and flung herself against the seat of the cockpit. "they will pay for what they have done." She said with pure hatred and took control of the gundam. 

~Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
  
A new day has... come~

She aimed the missils at the soldiers and fired putting the shield infront of heero. All of the soldiers have died so she went down to see heero. "heero…" she said in a sad cracked voice. "heero please get up…." She said shaking him. "Heero please don't die on me please get up!" she yelled. "heero nooo!!" she yelled and started to cry on his chest. "relena…" he said faintly.  


~Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a girl (I changed it to girl because this song is for heero)~

"Yes heero? Your going to be fine everything will be all right." She said as she caressed his cheek. "Relena listen to me…" he said faintly. "I need you to run and leave me here." He said. "no don't talk like that I am never going to leave you here alone!" she yelled  


~Hush, now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
ive been touched

By an angel with love~

"I am not going to live any longer relena." He said as he slowly picked up his hand and wipped a tear away. "I am so happy that I have been able to spend the last seconds of my life with an angel like you." He said as he smiled weakly. "Heero no don't say things like that!! Your going to live!" she said as she took his and and rubbed it against her face.

~Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come… ~

" go relena… its not going to be long until more soldiers come." He said looking at her in the eyes. "No I will not leave you heero!" she said. "I am sorry for ever scaring you or hurting you relena." He said and took a sharp intake of air. "I love you, my angel." He said and breathed out once more. 

~Ohhh, a light  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy~

"hee…heero no….DON'T LEAVE HEERO NO COME BACK!!" she yelled crying her heart out. " I love you…She said and slowly put his hand down and kissed his forehead. " You will not be forgotten, heero." She said sadly as she got up and went back into the gundam. "You will pay for what you have done." She said with pure hatred. She felt like her heart was going to explode because of the odd pain she was feeling from it.  


I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  


"YOU WILL PAY!!" she yelled and flew her new gundam to the battle sight. "heero…" she said one more time before fighting with everyone else.

  
~~~~*~~~~ two years later…

Peace has finally been achieved and everyone had went on with there lives. Duo has worked as a car repairing guy with hilde ,quatre went to be a construction worker, trowa stayed at the circus with cathy, and wufei went to be a preventor with sally po (hey I saw this on the special edition of endless waltz so don't think that this is a lie because all of this does really happen.) As for relena…

~~~~*~~~~ grave yard

"hello heero. How are you doing today?" relena said to heeros grave. "a lot of new things are happening. Noin is supposed to have a baby in two months and duo and hilde are getting married." She said. "well as for me I have stopped being vice forein minister and took a job as a preventor also." She said. "heero you don't know how much a miss you right now." She said starting to cry. Heeros ghost wrapped his arms around her. "you don't know how much I wish you were with me right now it feels like life is worthless anymore." She said. Then she put a dosen of roses and the teddy bear he gave her on the grave. "I have decided to forget about the past and try to live the future . I don't want to leave you heero or forget about you but I feel that I must. I have to go on with my life and I know that you will understand how I feel. good bye heero. I love you…" she said sadly and walked away. Heero's ghost held the teddy bear and watched her leave. ' good bye relena…I understand' he said and vanished. She turned around and thought that she heard something and turned around but there was nothing there. She didn't know it but she was in the middle of the road and a speeding car rammed right into her. "AH.." she shrieked and fell to the ground lifeless. Her spirit came out of her buddy and heero was there standing infront of her. She ran to him and hugged him as he swung her around and around in circles. Then they had both disappeared and spent the rest of their lives with each other in heaven.

I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush, now  
  
Hush, now….

THE END….

Well what did ya think? Was the ending bad? I want to hear from you! REVIEW PLLLEASE???!

Thanks!

~*~emperess shiro shinju~*~  
  


A new day...  
A new day...  
  
I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  


Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
  
A new day has... come  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a girl  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
  
A new day has...   
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
  
A new day has... come  
  
Ohhh, a light  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy  
  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush, now  
  
Hush, now


End file.
